Li Yunmu/Cultivation
Flux Energy Cultivation Flux Disciple (Earth Cultivation System) Needs to Open 12 to Reach Ordinary Crystal Layer Celestial Point(Head)-7 Flux Crystals-Ch 48 Leg Sea Point(Legs)-Right&Left Leg/Ch 48 Palm Pond Point()-Ch 52 Jumping Circle Point()-Ch 54 Celestial Spring Point(Right&Left Hand)-Ch 54 Palm Pond Point/Celestial Spring Point(Left Hand)-Ch 55 Origin Pass Point(Abdomen)-Ch 60 Breast Window Points-Ch 65-Half-step Ordinary Crystal Flux Disciple Origin world Cultivation System Fluxers of the origin world are graded by a number of the Flux Points opened. * physical flux expert: didn't open any point and use only his body * Flux expert: must open 108 points, and can be organised as: # seventy two flux points: Low-level # Eighty- four flux points: Mid-level # Ninety-six flux points: High-level # One hundred and eight flux points: Peak -level Most fluxers can only open 105 points because the last three are hard to obtain and only with 108 points opened can a fluxer reach the deity realm. * Great Flux Master Realm The 1st circle Great Flux Master has a power of 50 Oxen,and the 10th circle has the Flux energy strength of 180. Broke through in chapter 501 Realm revealed in chapter 506 * Flux Sage Energy Types Flux Energy Dark Flux Energy Thunder Energy Sungod Flame Energy Obtained from cultivation Chaotian Sect Secred Method Demon Energy Tribulation Flame Obtained when conducting Lightning Tribulation in Heavenly World when he arrived to Origin World. World Energy Innate Flux Expert Armor * Merged with Azure Dragon Tyrannical Gauntlets, Azure Dragon Leg Guards, Azure Dragon Deity Crystal * Merged with Wings of Wind Cultivation Techniques Admiralty Cover ''' * '''Level Reached:30 Cover is A Grade Fourth-Dimensional ancient martial art created by humanity. For every level upgraded it will increase damage resistance. For every ten levels that it is upgraded, it will acquire a miraculous attribute. Devil Dragon Bone Refining secrets * Level Reached:20 grade cultivation method - Devil Dragon Bone Refining Secrets. An extremely formidable bone refining and muscle strengthening cultivation method. After practicing it to the limit, the muscles and bones of entire body will become invulnerable, like those of a devil dragon, and possess devil dragon's strength. Great Sun Thunder Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets * Chapter Obtained:187 * Level Reached:30 * Grade:SS * Minor threshold ''' [S grade body refining methon was result of combination of three A grade techniques. Namely Muscle Marrow Body Refining Secrets, Great Sun Body Refining Secrets, and Blood Tyrant Body Refining Secrets. # Namely Muscle Marrow Body Refining Secrets - Can change your innate talent and increase your future cultivation speed. But its weak point is that, its body refining effects are mediocre # Great Sun Body Refining Secrets - This body refining technique has extremely high compatibility with Great Sun Method of Chaotian Sect. If cultivated together with with Great Sun Method both of them will be multiplied. Body refining effects are top tier # Blood Tyrant Body Refining Secrets - This body refining technique is extremely compatible with the Sacred Purifying Pearl. Furthermore, this technique places emphasis on the defense, so it will greatly increase the power of flesh After three of them were combined it gave birth to SS grade method. After World Punishment of Original World his body has obtained punishment thunder which upgrade it to: '''Great Sun Thunder Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets * 'Level Reached:1/12' * Chapter Obtained:309 * Level Reached:?? * Grade:unknown grade Ability points are unable to satisfy its cultivation grade. Only when the system is upgraded to the tenth level will it be able to produce higher level energy essences which could assist in upgrading it. Great Sun Secret Method * Minor Threshold Grade cultivation method of Chaotian Sect. It allows you collet sun energy to form Sungod Flame. Extremely powerful. Has great effect with Great Sun Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets. Aurora Killing Justice * Level Reached: * Grade: SSS Plant Essence Innate Healing Reversal * Chapter Obtained:254 * Level Reached: 13/99 * Grade: SSS Grade Healing Technique for healing and recovery. Comes with three abilities: # It could absorb the vitality of trees and plants, which could be used to quickly recover the stamina and strength # It could store the vitality of living beings # Extremely Strong Self-Heal # Minor Reversal - When Minor Reversal was unleashed, it could easily remove minor poisons, fatigue, as well as injuries # Major Reversal - It was a genuine life-saving, surviving, and emergency treatment technique As long as one doesn't die everything could be healed. Ghostly Image Substitution * Level Reached: 15/99 * Grade: SSS in the void for one second, covering a distance of five kilometers. # Gain one second per level Ardent Sun Combustion * Chapter Obtained:284 * Level Reached: ''' * '''Grade: SSS